


Tiny Horde hijinks

by LittleMadLad



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMadLad/pseuds/LittleMadLad
Summary: Entrapta creates a shrinking device. Kyle, Lonnie and Rogelio are unfortunate enough to be the first test subjects. Mishaps ensue.
Kudos: 22





	Tiny Horde hijinks

As Catra stepped into her quarters and the door shut behind her she let out an agonizing, drawn out, pained sigh of utter frustration and contempt. She'd spent the last 3 weeks trudging around Etheria Hunting for first ones tech and battling the rebels. And all she had to show for it was a mountain of busted horde bots, a headache and some new bruises. She slumped down against the wall and sighed again feeling every little ache and pain. Both physical and mental. Of course Scorpia had been along with her the whole time and so Catra had been forced to endure her incessant running monologue and rantings about every little thing. "I need a break." She mused to herself. "I need to just unwind. Get my mind of everything for a bit".

As she sat there slumped against the wall she saw something sitting under her bed. A golden bottle with a Red bow. She got up and walked over to her bed, reached under and grabbed it. A note was attached to the bow it read:  
"Happy birthday Catra! I realized I didn't know what your actual birthday was so I just decided hey why not? Better late then never! Or early. Either or. Anyways enjoy this bottle, its that REAAALLY good stuff from Brightmoon.  
-Your best friend in the whole wide world,  
Scorpia  
XOXOXO"  
It was a bottle of Brightmoon brandy. Scorpia had gifted it to Catra a while ago. At the time Catra just stuffed it away under her bed and forgot about it. But now she decided it might be just what she needed. "I guess a few sips couldn't hurt. The horde wont fall apart if I take the night off." She said aloud justifying it to herself more than anything. She pulled of the cap and took a swig. The Brandy Burned as it went down but left a pleasant sensation on the tongue afterwards. "Oh yeah. This is DEFINITELY worth a few sips." she said and took another swig. "Maybe even more than a few."

A half hour and quarter bottle of brandy later and Catra was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling with a smile on her face. Happy to not be thinking about anything in particular. just thew warm, pleasant feeling in her chest. Then her communicator beeped. With a groan she rolled over and checked it. It was Entrapta. Catra reluctantly answered. "Ugghh what IS IT?"  
"HEY CATRA! I NEED HELP WITH AN EXPERIMENT!" blared the excited voice of Etrapta. "I've finally assembled my prototype ruduction ray and I--" "Okay great why do you neeed ME?" Interrupted Catra. "Well I need to test the effects on biological matter to measure the energy coefficient levels in relation to--" "Okay okay FINE I'll send Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle over will that work?" "YIPPIE! Yes of course! The more the merrier!" shouted Entrapta. "Greeaaaat" groaned catra as she shut off the call and dialed Lonnie. A few seconds later there was an answer "Hey catra whats up?" came Lonnie's inquisitive voice. "Entrapta needs help with her latest ermm... thing. You Rogelio and Kyle go help her and do what she says. Got it?" "What? but tonight--" "No buts! that's an order!" with that Catra cut the call and lay back down in her bed.

Catra contemplated simply turning off her comlink so she wouldn't have to suffer any further interruptions but realized after a while they'd just come looking for her and everyone knew where her quarters were so that would only be a temporary solution. So she decided to go for a walk and leave her comlink behind. And bring the bottle with her of course. "I think i'm in the mood for some mouse hunting" Catra thought to herself. Truth be told she hadn't gone hunting for mice since she was a little kid. It WAS admittedly kind of silly and childish but she decided that's exactly the sort of thing she needed at the moment. She got up making sure to take off her comlink and grab the brandy bottle and strode out of the room with a grin from ear to ear.

"So what exactly did Catra say were helping Entrapta with again?" Asked Kyle. "She didn't. All she said was Entrapta's working on something and we gotta help her. That's it" Replied Lonnie as the trio entered Entrapta's lab. Kyle Lonnie and Rogelio had been planing to spend the night unwinding after the recent battles but Catra's call had put an end to that and the hope of a peaceful night for them. "Okay but its not DANGEROUS right? like its probably just moving some crates or something." Asked Kyle turning to Rogelio , who in response merely shrugged and grunted. Entrapta's lab was a dark mess of tangled wires, stray machinery and equipment. In the center of the mess was Entrapta herself. Fussing with panel attached to a large raised platform in the center of the room. "Hey uh Entrapta?" Called out Lonnie. Entrapta turned to face them. "Hi guys! what are you doing here?" She asked cocking her head to the side. " Uhm Catra said you needed our help with something?" "Help with something? Hmmmmm Oh yeah that's right! The reducer!!! Perfect your're just in time! Go stand over on the platform. "Uhm okay sure thing." said Lonnie in a weary tone of voice. The three of them stepped up onto the platform. "Uhmm now what?" Asked Kyle with a slight whine. "Oh you just stay there and stand still. As long as you don't move too much you should be fine!" Called out Entrapta as she dashed across the room to go fiddle with another panel. "Out of curiosity what happens if we DO move too much?" "What? Oh you'd most likely be disintegrated. Its about a 68 percent chance." Entrapta's reply caused Kyle's face to turn pale and even caused Rogelio to shuffle back nervously. "Well what is this thing actually SUPPOSED to do Entrapta?" Asked Lonnie audibly worried. "Oh I thought it was obvious. Its a reducer. It reduces things. Makes them tiny! Well here goes nothing. Cross your fingers!" As she said this Entrapta pressed one of the buttons on the panel next to her. Before any of them could protest all three were enveloped in a blinding white light.

Kyle, for a moment felt a sense of weightlessness. He briefly realized that he was flying through the air until he abruptly and roughly hit the ground and skipped a few feet before skidding to a stop. He had landed on his back and was looking up at the ceiling. Not the ceiling of Entrapta's lab however but the hallway outside it. The blast had thrown him clean out the door. After laying there for a moment to catch his breath he sat up wincing from the pain and called out "Agghh, I don't think its working very well!" His vision was a bit blurry and it took a second for everything to come into focus. However once it did he realized to his horror that he was wrong. Entrapta's device had worked VERY well. Besides being thrown through the air the reducer had had functioned just as intended, as Kyle now stood just over three inches in height. Everything now seems colossal. The walls towered like mountains and the floor of the hallway stretched out like an open plateau. Before he had any time to think about his predicament Kyle say a group of Horde soldiers nearby coming down the hallway towards him. He was about to call out to them to ask for help but before he had the chance he had to dodge the first one's boot which narrowly missed him as he lept out of the way. Unfortunately this put him into the path of the second solider's boot, which kicked him center mass and for the second time in the last few moments Kyle was sent careening through the air. This landing into a nearby trash disposal chute. As he slid down the chute to what he assumed was his inevitable demise Kyle screamed at the top of his lungs in absolute terror.

Catra now about a third of the way through the bottle was having the time of her life. Once she'd left her room she had made her way to the best place she'd found as a kid to hunt mice. The junkyard. It was a massive trash disposal area in the lower levels of the Frightzone, filled with all kinds of refuse and scrap. No responsibilities, no annoying underlings, no orders to give; but most importantly home to countless tasty mice. She delighted in stalking past the piles of scrap, waiting for the moment when an unsuspecting mouse appeared and she'd pounce to catch it. So far she had gotten 3. Catra was about to call it a night and head back when she heard rustling in a nearby trash pile. And decided that there was no harm in one more. She quietly made her way over to pile she heard the rustling come from. Of course at this point in her decidedly drunken state, "quietly" meant only bumping into one or two things rather then knocking over an entire trash pile. After making her way over she thought for a second that shed lost the mouse but before she gave up she heard more rustling and saw a messy tuft of brownish blonde fur sticking out from behind an old rusted sheet of scrap metal. It was slowly moving around it and coming towards her. She smiled as she realized all she had to do was wait for the mouse to come around the corner and it would be right in front of her. "This must be one stupid mouse" she thought to herself. She crouched down and waited to pounce on her unsuspecting prey.

Kyle considered himself incredibly lucky to have survived the trip down the chute and thankfully had landed on a pile of torn oily rags and not jagged metal. He still however, had to deal with the serious issue of being stuck alone in the horde's junkyard and a mere three inches tall. After a few minutes having a minor panic attack coupled with an existential crisis he finally managed to compose himself. He figured he only had one option to try and save himself. And to do that he had find his way out of the junkyard and get back to Entrapta and hope she could fix him. After a few minutes of trudging through piles of trash making very slow progress and dirtying his usually light blonde hair he almost buried himself by accident when he caused a (comparatively) large pile of trash to fall over when he misplaced his footing. After another narrow brush with mortal peril he decided he wouldn't take any chances if he could help it. Just as he decided this he rounded the corner of a large piece of scrap metal and much to his bewilderment found himself a few inches away from the large grinning face of Catra. She had a feral glare in her eyes. Kyle was so stunned that he couldn't think of what to do or say in the split second before Catra lunged at him.

Catra only had to wait a few moment for the mouse to round the corner. When it did she didn't wait for it to have a chance to run off and quickly lunged at it headfirst, mouth wide open. The mouse didn't even have time to try to get away and Catra felt it hit her mouth and quickly clamped shut her jaws enclosing it inside. She leaned back and once again smiled from ear to ear. She could feel the mouse struggling inside her mouth and she giggled a bit to herself at the sensation. She noticed though that this mouse tasted and felt quite different from the others. It felt oddly shaped and tasted more like a salty, oily piece of plastic. She was worried that perhaps she had also grabbed a bit of trash when she got the mouse but only for a moment. She was too sloshed to really care all that much about it. She shrugged and tilted her head back in preparation to swallow and was going to wash it down with another swig of brandy. Just before she did however she could have sworn she heard someone call out her name. She couldn't tell what direction it came from but it definitely sounded like her name. She knelt down behind a nearby scrap pile. Drunk as she was she would still feel incredibly embarrassed if someone found her stalking through trash piles hunting for mice. "Better get rid of the evidence then" she figured as she once again tilted her head back to swallow her prey. But once again she heard her name called out once again. And this time as odd as it sounded, she was almost certain she knew where it had come from. It had come from inside her mouth! Confused beyond all reason as to why a mouse seemed to be shouting her name Catra held out her palm and spat the mouse into it. What Catra was not expecting was that instead of a mouse in her hand. She instead seemed to be holding a tiny person. "This stuff must be stronger than I thought" she said to herself aloud. She blinked several times expecting something to change but no matter how many times she did, she still saw the same thing. A disheveled miniature person in the palm of her hand. A person that looked remarkably like.... "Kyle?!" Catra half asked, half yelled. "Is that YOU?!"


End file.
